


Porosha

by adalestrange



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Corporal Levi Ackerman x Lost Princess, F/M, Royalty, Russia, Shingeki no Kyojin - Reader Insert, Shingeki no Kyojin Eldia, Shingeki no Kyojin Marley, Shingeki no Kyojin Universe, Strong Female Characters, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalestrange/pseuds/adalestrange
Summary: "No man has tasted the full of life until he has known poverty, love and war."The light at the end of a hall calls her name with a song that sings of winter nights, love and revolution. After the bloody siege of the Kamayev Palace on the cold night of Noyabr 9, 845, the royal family has been put under the protection of the revolutionary government. A warrant is now posted for the search and the safe return of the eldest daughter of the imperial family, (Y/N) Lobanov-Rostovsky, who as the legend suggests, has been illegally smuggled out of the country to the dreaded island of the Northern West, Eldia - the realm of the giants and the people of the walls.What happens when the Tsarevna of all Nsezokia, the hope for salvation and the love of her people, stumbles upon the symbol of Eldia's strength and freedom, Corporal Levi Ackerman?





	Porosha

The chilly air gripped at her porcelain skin. Footsteps rushed outside the hall and on the floor right above them, urgency filling each sound of heavy boots. Looking out her window with dreaded (E/C) orbs - she wasn't allowed to look out the window - she winced momentarily at the bright piercing light of a worn down delivery truck waiting for them below. Icicles have started to form on the windows, crawling from the metal pipes to the windowsill._ 'How long has it been?'_ She thinks to herself, for the first time they were condemned to live in such a place, the summer sun blared and the dew of the grass met its warmth. Stray flowers bloomed all over the front yard of the two-storey house, and the trees outside the tall gates swung in the symphony of the warm, Nsezokian wind. 

Now, the winter breeze ravaged through the compound, each howl of the icy air sending such anxiety into her bones. 

"Where are they taking us?" A small voice rang out in the small room. 

"They're moving us," The girl says, turning around from the window, facing her family. "Aren't they, Papa?" 

Her aging mother clutched onto her younger brother's shoulder, burying it in fear, her bony, pale hands trembling. Turning to look at her brother, with black locks and an ever-stern expression, he sat with a straight back as was a worthy sight of a dignified son of the royal family. He sported the army's uniform - a brown shirt and black trousers, his breast-pocket decorated with several medals he had earned from fighting in the war with their enemies from the West. It has been a long war - her parents, as she knew, had fought this war in their years. Now, she and her siblings were to inherit it, and pass it down to their children. The war has killed over hundreds of thousands of Nsezokians, their bodies piling up in front of the palace doors. Famine had swept through the land as if it were a plague, depleting all of the reserves for the military. 

It had been an ill-fated reign, that was now going to be put to an end. Her parents had failed the people, and now, they were left at the mercy of the revolutionaries. She just knew it. 

"The Nsezokians love their Tsar," Her mother began to whisper as her three younger sisters held onto her long skirt. Her father turned away from the scene, tears painting his cheeks. "They will never betray our family. God is with us!" She hushed her crying children. "Sergei..." She called out to her husband who is now looking out of the window, without a touch of apprehension - if they were going to kill him, so be it. 

"Girls," (Y/N) called out to her younger siblings. "Let's go get dressed." She moved across the room and crouched down next to her sisters. "It's going to be a long journey, we can't have you under-dressed," She smiles, comfortingly, despite the horror that spiked around her heart. Every beat screamed of fright, and yet, she needed to be strong. She was the eldest child of the largest country in the world, the proud Tsarevna of Nsezokia, the evening star - the inheritor of the Nsezokian throne. She stands up, wiping each tear off her siblings' faces, and leading them to their small bathroom. 

She turned on the lights, and she locked the door behind them. Taking out her sisters' matching blouses and skirts, she begins to dress the youngest of the three, Maria, while the two older sisters managed on their own, carefully taking her time as if this were the last. "Will it be nice? The place we're going to?"   
  
(Y/N) froze and silently nodded. "We'll have all the space to play."   
  
"Will there be books?" The eldest, Yulia, piped, as she tucked jewelry into her blouse. "And flowers! We can make those flower crowns again for those grumpy guards!"   
  
"There'll be lots of flowers, girls," (Y/N) smiled, smoothing down the skirt of Yulia and inviting her to sit on her lap to braid her hair. "There'll be gardens, books, and we won't have to eat cutlets every night, anymore." She hated lying to her sisters, she knew exactly where they were going, however, if she were to spend her last moments, she would rather spend it while gazing at her sisters' beautiful smiles, filled with youth and wonder for the world. She finished up on her little sister, and patted her cheek. "_Ty, Krasivvy, Masha_," She whispered, as if it were their little secret. Sharing a brief hug, she stood from the stool in the bathroom and escorted her sisters out, all of them chatting away excitedly.   
  
Her father looked at her disapprovingly, "What did you tell them?" He whispered in her ear. However, she ignored him and just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, (Y/N), is that really necessary? Lying to the-"  
  
"I protected them," She dismissed. "They were frightened."   
  
"Well, why wouldn't they be, sister?" Her brother sulked from his spot in the room. "It's dark and people are yelling outside the door." (Y/N) rolled her eyes at her brother. "Don't give them false hope." 

Suddenly, the door was pushed open and a tall, stern-looking man took a step in the small, almost dilapidated quarters. He flashed her father a small sneer, before turning to the family, "Your Majesties," he mockingly began. "Your ride awaits, we're leaving." His voice drops of silken smugness, disguised as courtesy for whatever's left of the honor of the royal family. However, (Y/N) and the older members of the family knew what they were - monsters, who have doomed Nsezokia into political instability and social turmoil, out of their greed for power. 

She looked at the guard's coat and saw an outline of a handgun. He turned to the eldest daughter of the Tsar with a wry smile, "Something the matter, Princess?" 

"Nothing," She replied stiffly, straightening her back. "We'll be there, shortly." 


End file.
